Mission: finding love potion ( Mohabbat ki ik anokhi daastaan)
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Abhirika story!
1. Teaser

**hi guys. This is just the teaser of my new story on Abhirika. Just a alert for Abhirika fans that something special is coming soon.**

* * *

 **Mission: Finding love potion**

 **(Mohabbat ki ik anokhi daastaan)**

 **Teaser**

Abhijeet was sitting on his office chair. He was a loving and caring person towards everyone. He was so friendly with everyone but mostly with girls but he never disrepected any girl. He always respect the girls. He hangout with the girls but never fell in love with any girl. He was so passionate about his work. He was totally engrossed in his file when he heard a knock on his room cabin.

Abhijeet said while not taking interest: come in please.

A girl came in his room. She was so beautiful. Her curly hairs were flying and dancing in the air. But the most shocking thing was that she was wearing a long pink gown which was nightie.

"Nightie in office? Really? Thats unbelievable" Abhijeet thought in a unbelievable way.

Before Abhijeet could say something, that girl started to speak in one breadth as she is in a rush.

The girl said in a one breadth: hi, I'm Tarika. Sir ne mujhe ap ke liye ap ki secretary ki tor par rakha hai sir.

Abhijeet's father owns this office and he was under his father. His father never cared or loved him like a son, Abhijeet was just a employ to his father. Thats what he thought. He always call him sir. Centuries ago, he was used to call him dad but now everything between them was destroyed as the business named cruel thing came between them.

Abhijeet said in a unbelievable tone: ye to theek hai lekin tum ye pehen kar kya ayi ho. Zara sheeshe mein dekho apne ap ko.

Tarika started to look around towards her nightie and said in a guilty tone: sorry sir, wo mein jaldi jaldi main...

Abhijeet said in a strict tone: No excuse. Agge se dhyaan rakhna.

Tarika started thinking something: oh my god Tarika. I'm such a fool. Agar abhi sir ko shak ho jata ya unhe pata chal jata to to to sab kuch barbaad ho jata. Sab khatam ho jata. Itna bura hota jo maine khwabon mein bhi nahi socha

* * *

 **Teaser ended. I can tell you that it's a supernatural and unrealistic story. I am 100% sure that you guys are gonna love this story.**

 **Guys, i will publish this story as soon as my pending story "Ishq junoon hai mera" will end. It's gonna be end very soon so dont worry**


	2. Chapter 1

**Mission: Finding love potion**

 **(Mohabbat ki ek anokhi daastaan)**

 **Chapter 1**

Abhijeet quickly took a bath and came out. He as usual started getting ready for office. He opened his cupboard and took out a black coat and wore it. He was looking dashing and handsome in that black coat. He climbed down the stairs and sat on dining table

" Robin, dad Kahan hain? Breakfast nahi karein ge Kya?" Abhijeet asked to Robin his servant in innocent tone. He asked this question when he already knew the answer but he just wanted to try and try and never loose hope.

"Abhijeet sir, ap ko pata hi hai Anil sir ke itne busy shedule ka. Kabhi breakfast kiya hai jo aj kar ke jaate. Time hi kahaan milta hai un ko breakfast karne ka" Robin blabbered everything he knew

"Hmm. Dad office chale bhi gaye, khair mein bhi jaata hun ab" Abhijeet said while he was about to get up from his seat

"Abhijeet sir Kahan ja rahe hain. Breakfast to kar lijiye" Robin said to Abhijeet in requesting tone

"Robin, tum please meri fiqar mat kiya karo. Kabhi is ghar mein ki hai Kya meri kisi ne fiqar? I'm used to. Tum bhi na kiya karo" Abhijeet unitentionally blabbered his all pain and hurt in words

"Abhijeet sirr" Robin took a sad sigh

Abhijeet heard Robin but ignored and came outside. He took a sad sigh and opened the door of his car. He sat in the car and drove it rashly towards his office

" kyun, kyun dad. Mene ap se kuch maanga nahi siwaye ap ke pyaar aur thori si attention ke. Ap Kya mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakte? Mujhe nahi chahiye ye aish, ye paisa, ye bangla, ye gaari bas apne ap ko havaale kar do dad. I love you dad but ap mere pyaar ko samajhte kyun nahi" Abhijeet murmured while some drops of tears fell on the steering wheel of the car. He speeds up the car and soon reached his office. It was a big building named Anil enterprise. Hundreds of staff were working under Anil enterprise. He made a irritated face and entered inside. He took the lift to fifth floor and entered his individual cabin or office. After few minutes, He was totally engrossed in his file when he heard a knock on his room cabin.

Abhijeet said while not taking interest: come in please.

A girl came in his room. She was so beautiful. Her curly hairs were flying and dancing in the air. But the most shocking thing was that she was wearing a long pink gown which was nightie.

"Nightie in office? Really? Thats unbelievable" Abhijeet thought in a unbelievable way.

Before Abhijeet could say something, that girl started to speak in one breadth as she is in a rush.

The girl said in a one breadth: hi, I'm Tarika. Sir ne mujhe ap ke liye ap ki secretary ki tor par rakha hai sir.

Abhijeet's father owns this office and he was under his father. His father never cared or loved him like a son, Abhijeet was just a employ to his father. Thats what he thought. He always call him sir. Centuries ago, he was used to call him dad but now everything between them was destroyed as the business named cruel thing came between them.

Abhijeet said in a unbelievable tone: ye to theek hai lekin tum ye pehen kar kya ayi ho. Zara sheeshe mein dekho apne ap ko.

Tarika started to look around towards her nightie and said in a guilty tone: sorry sir, wo mein jaldi jaldi main...

Abhijeet said in a strict tone: No excuse. Agge se dhyaan rakhna.

Tarika started thinking something: oh my god Tarika. I'm such a fool. Agar abhi sir ko shak ho jata ya unhe pata chal jata to to to sab kuch barbaad ho jata. Sab khatam ho jata. Itna bura hota jo maine khwabon mein bhi nahi socha

"Heyy...what u thinking? Come back in your senses and get started working because my dad is so strict when it comes to office and he thinks that waste of time is the key towards...towards..nothing" Abhijeet said while indirectly making fun of his father in front of the new girl Tarika.

" Hmm, ap joke bohat acha karte hain" Tarika gave a compliment to Abhijeet

" hm, wese I was meant to say ke my father don't likes waste of time and good usage of time leads towards success" Abhijeet tried to clear himself

"Ok sir, to ab mein aur waste of time nahi karti aur kaam pe lag jaati hun" Tarika said while moving out

"Hm, good going. Anita se mil lo, wo tumhe tumhaara cabin dikha de gi and she will also tell you about your responsibilities aur koi bhi help chahiye to I'm all time haazir hun" Abhijeet innitiated in frank tone

"So sweet of you sir. Ab mein chalti hun warna phir se wastage of time ho jaaye ga" Tarika didn't knew why but unitentionally again came on wastage of time topic and Abhijeet laughed hearing what Tarika said

Tarika went outside of Abhijeet's office while bidding him a formal bye. Anita showed Tarika her cabin. The cabin was enough big for her. She liked the pink and white combination of the cabin. She sat on her table

"Anita, ye cabin to bohat hi khoobsurat hai. Meine expect nahi kiya tha" Tarika innitiated in surprised tone

" cabin to khoobsurat hona hi hai, aakhir cabin kis ka hai?" Anita said in show off or proud tone

"Kis ka hai?" Tarika stared Anita with confusion in her eyes

"Are buddhu, Anil enterprise ka aur kis ka hona hai? You are so dumb yaar" Anita said in unbelievable tone

" oh acha" Tarika said in formal tone

"Acha, ab ao mein tumhe thoda kaam samjha dun" Anita said in informal tone

 ** _Chapter 1 ended_**

 ** _Please don't forget to give your feedback on chapter 1 in this little tiny review box at the end of the chapter_**

 ** _Abhi's Ira_**


	3. Chapter 2

**thank you so much, everyone, who reviewed on the previous chapter. keep reviewing. it will boost my encouragement and motivation to write.**

 **KK: aise hi dear. pink colour ki koi khaas wajah nahi. wese bhi imagination mein to kuch bhi chalta hai**

 **Mission: Finding love potion**

 **Mohabbat ki ek anokhi daastaan**

 **Chapter 2**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

she was sitting in her cabin while glancing at the pile of files placed in front of her on her table. she took hold of a pen which was placed on her table and started playing with it. most likely, when people are frustrated they took their frustration out on their pen. pen slipped from her hands as she was too much frustrated to see a pile of files and she hasn't even done one of these yet

"how to do these dump files? these are so hard and difficult" Tarika who was frustrated threw a file unexpectedly and unfortunately Anita got hit by the file. Anita glanced at Tarika and gave a look like "what was that" Tarika gave a look like "umm ooopsss"

"tabiyat to theek hai na Tarika? you are not looking okay" Anita gave a confused look to Tarika

"i'm absolutely fine Anita" Tarika gave a fake smile trying to hide her frustration and to avoid embarrassement

"umm, are you sure because i'm not feeling it that way. and this file is not for throwing on the employs in this office instead we work on the file" Anita said with teasing but friendly smile while picking the file from floor

"umm actually, I dont know how to do these files. these are really complicated. can you help me please?" Tarika innitiated with downhead and embarrassed smile

"yeh bhi koi kehne ki baat hai bhala Tarika. i will of course help you. tum mujhe pehle hi keh deti, mein pehle hi tumhaari help kar deti aur ye is file se bhi bach jaaati" Anita said with a pleasant smile and a little teasing friendly laugh

"Anita tum bhi na" Tarika laughed

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Tarika's cabin got filled with non-stop voice of phone ringing. tarika ran to her cabin while shouting at Anita

"Anita, tumhe kaha bhi tha ke icecream khaane nahi jaate office time mein but tum na bohat bari cheez ho. ab dekha, a gaya na phone sir ka. pata nahi kitni der se baj raha. pata nahi shayad pata bhi chal gaya ho ke mein office ke time mein gayab thi par kaash yeh bhi pata hota ke kis ki wajah se gaayab hun" Tarika gave a crying look to Anita in a sad tone

"are Tarika, shor mat machaao. phone to uthao aur wese bhi Abhijeet sir itne nice hain, woh tumhe kuch nahi kahenge" Anita said while trying to make Tarika calm down

"ye to mujhe nahi pata ke Abhijeet sir kitne calm hain, bas chand din hi to hue yahaan aye par agar sir ko pata chala na to tumhaari to khair nahi Anita" Tarika warned Anita while giving her a fiery glance before picking up the phone.

"yes Abhijeet sir?" Tarika said as soon as she recieved the call

"Tarika, i'm waiting for you in my cabin" formal voice of Abhijeet came

"yes sir, i'm coming. you just wait for 2 minutes please" Tarika rushed through her words and her voice was nervous as hell and cut the call and ran to Abhijeet's cabin while wearing shiny black long heels which were looking so beautiful on Tarika's foots

"pagal larki" Anita murmured under her teeth with a friendly smile

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Abhijeet sat down on his chair as there was no more response on other side and the call was cut. Just after literally two seconds, he saw Tarika almost running to his cabin wearing black shiny long heels. she entered his cabin while taking long breadths still in her previous speed and got bumped with Abhijeet who was staring at her. Tarika tried to look in his eyes but the very next moment she jerked her thought and said " sorry" in embarrassing state

"its okay Tarika but aagay dhyaan rakhna. itne lambe heels pehen kar bhago gi to hona bhi yahi hai waise" Abhijeet gave Tarika a teasing smile

Just then Tarika realized that she was running to his cabin whole way and gave an embarrassed shy smile to him. Abhijeet smiled on his own teasing

"waise agar bura na manayein to aik baat kahun kya?" Tarika asked Abhijeet unintentionally

"han, kaho" Abhijeet gave a simple short reply

"ap ko shayad logon ko tease karna bohat acha lagta hai, jab dekho tease karte rehte ho" Tarika blabbered unintentionally not realizing that Abhijeet is her boss, not his friend

"sahi kaha ap ne Tarika, mujhe logon ko tease karna bohat acha lagta hai kyunke mein unko apne colleqeues nahi doston ki tarhaan rakhna chahta hun. ab dekhein na ap aj mera phone hi nahi utha rahi theen, mein kab se phone kar raha tha, na jaane kahaan thi ap? lekin ap ko kuch nahi kahun ga aur na hi poochun ga ke ap kahaan thi kyunke i want everyone to feel like friends and everyone should be frank to each other" Abhijeet said while giving a smirking smile to Tarika

"directly na sahi, indirectly hi sahi, pooch to liya ap ne ke kahaan thi mein" Tarika murmured under teeth with fake sad face but the murmur was enough loud for Abhijeet to listen

"waise maine poocha nahi tha lekin ap bata dein. bari bechain lag rahi hain ap bataane ke liye" Abhijeet laughed under his teeth

"ab aisa bhi nahi hai, vo actually mein Anita ke saath ice cream khaane gayi thi aur agar ap ko koi aitraaz hai to mein agli baar dhyaan rakhun gi" Tarika gave a smile

"nahi nahi, mujhe koi aitraaz nahi hai but is baat ka dukh zaroor hai ke ap ne mujhe ice cream ke liye invite hi nahi kiya" Abhijeet made a fake sad face

"ap ko bhi invite karna tha?" Tarika murmured under her teeth

"han ji, vo actually i love ice cream. my favourite is Chocolate and which is your favourite?" Abhijeet replied who heard Tarika's murmur

"ohh, same here. i also love chocolate" Tarika said

"ohh, what a coincidence" Abhijeet said giving a big smile to Tarika

Tarika smiled back

 **To Be Continued**

 *** * * * * * * * * * * ***

 **how was it guys? Extremely sorry for this much late update. Actually, my exams were going on but now i am totally free so i think so next update will be earlier and yeah it will be more earlier if you guys give me lots of reviews. Minimum 12 reviews plzzzzzz**

 **Do R and R**

 **Abhi's Ira**


	4. Chapter 3

" wese shayad ap ko koi kaam tha jo ap ne mujhe bulaaya?" Tarika asked coming to the main point

"oh han, wo to mein bhool hi gaya tha baaton baaton mein" Abhijeet smiled with embarrassment

" han to boliye, kyun bulaaya mujhe?" Tarika asked in curious tone

" wo tum ready ho jao, aj ham dono ko aik meeting ke liye jaana hai" Abhijeet ordered Tarika

" Rathore buildings company se meeting hai na? Am i right sir?" Tarika tried to guess

" han, you are right aur ab jaldi se ready ho jao. late jaana na hi mein afford kar sakta hun aur na hi mere dad" Abhijeet laughed

" han, you dont need to worry sir. i will be ready soon and i am quite sure that our meeting will be successful aur aakhir meeting successful ho bhi kyun na, jab ap jaisa itna responsible dealer ho, ye deal successful hogi" Tarika gave good wishes to Abhijeet

" Thank you Tarika for your good wishes. i'm really grateful" Abhijeet said with a friendly smile

Tarika smiled back at Abhijeet and left his office wearing her black shiny heels but before she could exit, she turned back a bit and smiled seeing Abhijeet who was not facing Tarika. Tarika turned and stepped forward to leave his office. Abhijeet turned back and smiled seeing Tarika who was leaving his office wearing her unique shiny black long heels

"aise muskuraa muskuraa kar kis ke baare mein soch rahi ho?" Voice echoed in the room and just then she realized that she was smiling for unknown reason thinking about someone...someone yea someone

"tumm? tum kab ayi Anita" she said as she heard Anita's voice in the room

" abhi abhi jab tum kisi ke baare mein soch soch kar muskura rahi thi, tabhi ayi mein" Anita winked at Tarika while saying this

Tarika made a cute angry pout

" waise ap kya mujhe batana pasand karengi ke kis ke baare mein yun soch soch kar muskuraya ja raha tha" Anita said with a teasing smile while once again winked at Tarika

" are, kya tum ye fazoool baatein kar rahi ho, kisi ke baare mein nahi soch rahi thi mein" Tarika said with a cute angry pout giving Anita a irritated look and tried to get out of the situation

" sacchi" Anita pouted

" muchi" Tarika glanced Anita irritatedly and moved forward to exit

" kahan ja rahi ho Tarika?" Anita asked randomly

" aik meeting hai. wo meeting attend karni hai Abhijeet sir ke saath to jaana pare ga, aur phir kal hi..." Tarika was not able to complete her sentence

" oh god, oh god... pata chal gaya...pata chal gaya, tum Abhijeet sir ke baare mein soch kar muskura rahi thi na. hai na? pakri gayi na?" Anita left no chance to tease her dear friend Tarika

" pagal ho gayi ho...mein...mein kyun muskuraun gi Abhijeettt sir ke baare mein soch kar.. you are a number 1 stupid" Tarika who was exiting the cabin stopped at her spot and looked at Anita with shock and left so many bad comments on Anita's teasing

" are itna hyper kyun ho rahi ho Tarika, muskuraana koi buri baat to nahi, kya pata hai tumhe Abhijeet sir ne aik acha compliment diya ho to tum muskura rahi ho, par tum ne pata hai kaise react kiya jaise maine tumhe keh diya ho ke tum Abhijeet sir se pyaar karti ho" Anita left another teasing comment for Tarika

" Are you serious? Pyaar? Are you even in your senses, mein nahi karti Abhijeet sir se pyaar, tum paagal ho, kuch bhi keh deti ho. God save me from this mad girl, isse kuch pata nahi ke ye kya keh rahi hai" Tarika got another super 1000 volt shock which jerked her body to an extent and she was left with a shocking statement and whatever that came in her mind at that time

" are I was joking yaar" Anita said in guilty tone while holding her ears like a cute kid. Anita was looking so cute that melted Tarika's heart and she was forced to forgive this cute but teaser soul

" acha maaf kiya" Tarika said in sweet tone while nodding her head in yes that you are forgiven

" thank you" Anita hugged Tarika

" acha re, ye sab baad mein kar lena, ab mujhe jaana hai, late ho raha hai meeting ko" tarika said in formal tone

A teasing grin appeared on Anita's face which Tarika saw through mirror and she also gave Anita a warning look through mirror and Anita was ready to hold her ears when Tarika exited giving Anita a smile

 ***knock knock***

knock was heard on Abhijeet's office door by Abhijeet. he knew that Tarika is the one and said " come in"

Tarika opened the door and entered in. she took tiny steps towards Abhijeet, gave a smile sheepily and said " sir, maine meeting ke liye sab arrange kar diya hai"

" haan to phir ham nikalte hain. and you know that going early is better than going late so i think so we should move now so we reach in time" Abhijeet ordered Tarika to move in formal tone

" sure sir" Tarika said and Abhijeet stood up from his seat, took his necessary files that he need during the meeting

" lets go" Abhijeet ordered and both Tarika and Abhijeet moved and reached the meeting spot on time. Meeting was held in pink rose restaurant. Hotel was decorated beautifully as it was a five star hotel. When they reached, clients were already on their spots and ready for meetong and then Abhijeet and Tarika came to them and greeted them formally. Everything was just perfect. Abhijeet presented his project to the clients and the clients were so happy to work with Abhijeet and confirmed the contract. Tarika smiled while thinking and praising Abhijeet about how much responsible and hard working he is. he has the best skills of working and using his time efficiently

 **To be continued**

 *** * * * * * * * * * * * ***

So sorry that i make updates late everytime and this time this happened too. forgive me and if you like this chapter, dont forget to review. your one review can make a difference

Abhi's Ira


	5. Sudden Disappearance

**Guys, Im back with a new chapter. I hope, you will like it.**

 **Kk_ I'm sorry that you are not satisfied but just trying to create some suspense, soon the name of the story will start making sense to you. I cant reveal it right now but i will try my best to give hints.**

Tarika and Abhijeet came inside Anil enterprise. Both were climbing stairs while they were really exhausted. It was near 12 am when they reached Anil enterprise back after the meeting. The meeting went way too long.

" I'm so sorry Tarika, meri wajah se tum bhi itni late ho gayi but seriously mujhe bilkul andaaza nahi tha ke hame ate ate itna late ho jaaye ga. Tum ne apne ghar waalon ko to inform to kar diya tha na Tarika? " Abhijeet was feeling guilty that Tarika got late because of him

" sir, mein akeli rehti hun" Tarika replied simply

" oh okay" Abhijeet sighed

Tarika and Abhijeet entered inside Anil enterprise. Abhijeet unlocked his cabin and Tarika placed all the files on his table.

" kaafi late ho gaya aj. chalo Tarika, mein tumhe ghar chod deta hun" Abhijeet said in tired tone. He was ready to sleep anytime.

Tarika looked at the clock. there were three minutes more untill 12 am.

" nahi sir, ap takaluf na kijiye. mein khudi chali jaati hun" Tarika said with small smile

" Tarika ye takaluf nahi hai. kaafi late ho gaya hai aur is waqt tumhara akele ghar jaana safe nahi hai" Abhijeet again tried to insist. he didnt wanted Tarika to go alone at this time. tarika was his responsibility at this time.

" sir please, ap mujhe force mat kijiye. Mein ja rahi hun" Tarika's face had a tough look. She didnt gave Abhijeet a chance to say anything and left from there with speed.

Before Abhijeet could speak something. She stormed out from there wearing her shiny black heels while climbing down the stairs.

" Tarika, ruko to sahi" Abhijeet ran behind her while climbing down the stairs but was not matching Tarika's speed. Tarika was way ahead him. His foot got slipped at the last stair which resulted in his foot getting twisted. He screamed in pain but while ignoring the pain, he walked outside to look for Tarika but she was no where to be seen. He could only see the black atmosphere. Not a single human was present outside at the time.

" ye Tarika kahan chali gayi itni jaldi? itni jaldi kese ja sakti hai. Yahan to koi insaan kya, koi parinda bhi nahi hai is waqt. Taxi kese mil gayi us ko itni jaldi? uff, kya ajeeb ladki hai ye. is ki khaatir mene apna paun tak tudwa liya par ye hai ke..." Abhijeet blabbered to himself. he was really frustrated at the time as well as feeling something wierd about Tarika.

" ab mein yahan khada kya kar raha hun. Mein bhi chalta hun ghar. Ghar ja ke Robin se keh kar cream lagwa lun ga paun par" He said to himself while limping

 **Next Morning**

Abhijeet entered inside Anil enterprise. All said good morning to him. He smiled back while limping. He entered inside his cabin.

Anita blabbered in Tarika's ears" are Tarika, ye Abhijeet sir ke paun ko kya hua? Lagta hai chot ayi hai"

" hmm, lagta to yahi hai" Tarika simply replied

 **Abhijeet's cabin**

He heard a knock on his cabin.

" come in" Abhijeet said

The door of his cabin got opened and there she appeared wearing black dress with black and white heels and hair tied in a bun. He got lost in her beauty for a second but realized the other second what happened yesterday. He was really frustrated and angry on Tarika. He turned his face on other side.

" sirr?" She whispered hesitantly

" Ji Tarika?" Abhijeet asked while not meeting his eyes with her.

" sirr, agar bura na manaein to kya pooch sakti hun ke ye ap ke paun ko kya huwa hai?" Tarika asked hesitantly

Abhijeet looked at Tarika with frustrated look while answering "ap ke peeche bhaagte bhaagte seedhi se phisal gaya tha par ap ko kya. ap to teer ki tarhan wahan se rawaana hui theen"

Her mouth fell open out of shock

"oh my god, i'm so sorry Abhijeet sir. Mein..mein bohat guilty feel kar rahi hun. It all happened just because of me and I dont even looked back at you. I'm so sorry. Dil se maafi maangti hun" There was guilt in Tarika's eyes and voice. She was actually guilty for what happened. There was true concern in her eyes for him.

His heart got melted in seconds listening to her guilty beautiful voice. Her beautiful voice started ringing in his ears and he got lost in that beauty named Tarika. Even though he was angry on her before a minute but now all his anger was gone.

" Maine ap ko maaf kar diya hai Tarika" The words escaped from his mouth while he was totally lost in her.

" Thank you sir" Tarika smiled. It was a pure smile that appeared on her face and she started going out from the cabin but stopped as she heard him saying " rukiye Tarika"

Tarika turned to his side and replied with a smile "Ji Abhijeet sir?"

" Kuch nahi Tarika" Abhijeet smiled and said

Tarika smiled and returned to leave

 **Abhijeet's house**

Abhijeet reached his house. Robin opened the door to find a lost Abhijeet who had a beautiful smile on his face while thinking about her. Abhijeet just moved inside without greeting Robin. Abhijeet sat on the sofa.

"Kya hua Abhijeet sir? Bohat khush lag rahe hain ap aj" Robin asked as curiousity was raising in his mind. He never witnessed Abhijeet this much lost.

" Nahi toh. Kuch hua toh nahi hai" Abhijeet answered with a smile in a way which looked like he is asking this to himself

" phir toh yakeenan ap ko pyaar ho gaya hai Abhijeet sir" Robin said with a teasing smile

"Pyaar?? Waqaiee? " He asked Robin in lost tone while a beautiful smile was there on his face all that time

Robin slightly nodded his head

" Nahi Nahi. Mujhe pyaar nahi hua. Tumhe zaroor koi galat fehmi hui hai Robin" Abhijeet said this like if he himself was asking this from himself. A shy smile appeared on his face.


	6. Andhera aur Veeraniyat

**Mission: Finding Love Potion**

 **(Mohabbat ki ek anokhi daastan)**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Agle kuch dinon mein Abhijeet aur Tarika ke relation mein mazeed betakaluffi a gayi thi. Wese to Abhijeet sab ke saath hi office mein kaafi betakaluf tha par Tarika ke saath us ki betakaluffi kuch badh ke thi aur use dekh ke Abhijeet ko apne andar ek ajeeb si khushi mehsoos hoti thi. Tarika ka bhi saamna kuch aise mehsoosat, jazbat se ho raha tha jo aj se pehle us pe kabhi aashkaar na hue the.

Abhijeet us din office se wapis ghar ja raha hota hai. Aasmaan ko badalon ne ghera hua tha. Abhijeet mehsoos kar raha tha ke jald hi baarish ka imkaan hai isi liye wo gaadi ko tez dodane laga tha. Us ke imkaan ke mutabiq hi jald hi baarish shuru ho gayi thi. Badal kuch zyaada gehre ho gaye the aur andhera na mehsoos tor par badh raha tha. Baarish kuch aisi tez hui ke minton mein hi sab kuch paani paani ho gaya. Ab Abhijeet ko ghar pahunchne ki kuch zyaada hi jaldi ho gayi thi par shayad ye uski badqismati thi ya shayad khushqismati ke gaadi achanak hi jhatka kha ke ruk gayi. Abhijeet ek pal ko hairan hua. Office se nikalte hue to us ne apni gaadi ko achi tarah check kiya tha aur gaadi mein koi kharaabi nahi thi. Abhijeet gaadi se nikal aata hai aur gaadi ko check karta hai. Use kuch samajh nahi aati ke yun achanak hi gaadi ko kya ho gaya. Wo baarish mein bheeg raha tha. Us ka poora jisam secondon mein paani paani ho gaya aur wo sardi se kanpne laga. Us ne apne aas paas nazar dorayi, ye koi veeraan sa ilaaqa tha, siwaye aik khoobsurat bungalow ke, yahan pe abaadi ke koi nishaan na the. Wo hairan hua ke woh yahan kaise pahunch gaya, us ke raaste mein toh koi is tarah ka veeraan ilaka ata hi nahi. Shayad us ne jaldi jaldi mein galat route le liya tha, yahi tha woh pehla andaaza jo us ke dimaag ko barwaqt sooja.

"Najaane ye baarish kab thame gi. Mujhe us ghar mein panah le leni chahiye" Us ne khud kalaami ki aur gaadi ko maqful (lock) kar ke bungalow ki jaanib qadam barhaane laga jo andhere aur veeraniyat mein ghira tha. Us ne paas pahunch ke door bell bajaayi. Kuch der darwaaza khulne ke koi asaar na nazar aye the jaise yahan rehne waala makeen har cheez se bekhabar ho aur ye aik beyakeen si baat ho ke koi us se milne aye. Abhijeet ko jhunjhalahat si mehsoos hui par nazar andaaz kar gaya aur dobara matawatar bell bajayi. Jald hi use qadmon ki awaz ayi aur us ne aik itmeenan ki saans li. Darwaaza khula aur Abhijeet hairaan reh gaya. Darwaaze pe Tarika khadi tha.. Khule curly baal, ligh baby pink nighie, aur slippers pehne wo hairaan hairaan si khadi Abhijeet ko tak rahi thi. Abhijeet ko yun mehsoos hua jaise Tarika jhijak rahi ho Abhijeet ko apne ghar ke saamne dekh kar, jaise koi anhona raaz daba ke bethi ho jiske khulne ka dar ho.

"Abhijeet sir, ap yahan kese?" Us ki awaaz mein beyakeeni thi. Wo kapkapa rahi thi bolte hue par foran hi us ne apne awsaab par qaabo paa liya

"Wo actually, meri gaadi kharaab ho gayi thi aur itni tez baarish ho rahi thi…" Abhijeet ne lachaari se apna mudda beyaan kar diya aur baarish ke naam pe Tarika ki nazar pehli baar Abhijeet ke bheegte wajood par gayi aur us ki dharkanein pehle se zyaada tez ho gayein. Abhijeet ke baalon se paani tip tip gir raha aur Tarika ki saanson ko kuch ho raha tha. Tarika ne foran hi apni nazrein chura lein aur phir tab bhi jab Abhijeet ke saraape ko dekhne se aankhein na bharein to kankhiyon se dekhna shuru kar diya. Najaane use is pal kya ho gaya tha

"Aiye ap please andar" Us ne Abhijeet ko andar aane ka raasta diya aur khud bhi andar a gayi Abhijeet ke saath ek muskurahat uchalte hue

"Tarika, tum ne kabhi bataya nahi ke tum yahan rehti ho?" Abhijeet ne ek nazar Tarika ko dekha aur doosri nazar is aali shaan bungalow par daali jis mein ek bada aali shaan living room tha, teen luxury bedrooms, aik lush push kitchen aur chota sa dining area jis ki khoobsurati ko in khoobsurat decorations ne badha diya tha. Abhijeet ne Tarika ki sense of design to dad di

"Kabhi ittefaaq hi nahi hua" Us ne aik jhainpi jhainpi si muskurahat ke saath jawaab diya aur nazrein jhuka lein

"Tarika, why are you living so lonely? Ye aik veeraan se ilaka hai, door door tak koi ghar nazar nahi a raha aur phir tum rehti bhi is itne bade ghar mein akeli ho. Kese? Tumhe dar nahi lagta" Abhijeet ki awaaz mein tajassus tha. Wo soch bhi nahi sakta tha ke Tarika yun zindagi se kat ke rehti hai.

"Bilkul nahi. Mujhe bas adat hai akele aur thoda sa hat ke rehne ki. Is mein bhala darne ki kya baat hai, ye mujhe samajh nahi aati" Wo hans kar boli.

"Ok as u wish. Achi baat hai ke tum nahi darti. Larkiyon ko hona bhi aisa hi chahiye jaisi tum ho" Abhijeet Tarika ki aankhon mein aankhe daal kar bolta hai aur aik khoobsurat si muskurahat Tarika ke chehre pe raksan kar jaati hai jisse dekh kar Abhijeet bhi andar hi andar khoob sarshaar ho jaata hai

"You must be feeling cold Abhijeet. I will get you a towel" Tarika ko ahsaas bhi na hua tha ke kab us ne Abhijeet ko sirf Abhijeet bola na ke Abhijeet sir. Abhijeet ne foran hi ye baat gor ki aur is betakaluffi pe muskura ke reh gaya. Aik apnaiyat si mehsoos hui thi use is lafz mein apne liye, kuch bohat anokha jo pehle kabhi us pe aaskhaar na hua tha

Tarika towel lene aik kamre mein chali gayi aur Abhijeet us ke peeche se ghar pe khoob gor o fiqar karne mein lag gaya. Wo is waqt living room mein betha tha. Wo apni jaga se utha aur pur sataish nazar poore living pe daali jahan dark red sofe pare the aur center mein aik khoobsurat sheeshe ki table jis pe kuch decoration pieces bhi pade the. Us ne musarat se un decoration pieces pe haath phera aur aik mizahiya si hansi hans diya. Achanak hi use bahar kuch girne ki awaaz ayi. Wo jaldi se khirki ke paas aaya aur sunehre sabz parde hata ke dekha. Use door door tak andhere aur veeraniyat ke illawa wahan kuch na dikha. Us ne bahar plant pots pe nazar daali, un mein se aik tircha pada hua tha aur us ka shak yakeen mein badalne laga ke bahar zaroor koi na koi hai

"Abhijeet, kya dekh rahe ho?" Abhijeet ko apne peeche Tarika ki awaaz ayi. Us ne palat kar dekha, Tarika ab aik munasib libaas zebtan kiye hue thi aur us ke haath mein tolia tha jis ko us ne sofe pe hi phela diya aur Abhijeet ke qareeb ayi

"Bahar koi tha Tarika, Mene khud kuch girne ki awaaz suni hai" Abhijeet dheere se bola

"Kon tha bahar Abhijeet, koi bhi nahi hai bahar" Tarika ne khirki se bahar nazrein phairte hue kaha. Us ki awaaz mein wazeh jhunjalahat thi. Ik ajeeb sa khouf tha jo sirf kuch pal ko hi raha aur doosre hi pal befikri ne us ki jaga le li.

"Ye dekho Tarika, plant pot idhar gira hua hai. Kya ab bhi tum yahi kaho gi ke bahar koi nahi. Mein dekh ke aata hun"

"Plant pot shayad pehle ka gira hua hai. Tumhe ghalat fehmi ho rahi hai" Tarika ko najaane kis cheez ki fikar thi par ye wazeh tha ke woh Abhijeet ko is maamle ko nazar andaaz karwa dena chahti thi

"Tarika, you think I lied?" Abhijeet ke chehre par yakdam hi ghusaa a gaya tha. Wo tarika pe chillana nahi chahta tha par na jaane kyun use jhunjhalahat ho rahi thi Tarika ke andaaz se. Jis tarika ko woh office mein milta hai us se to bohat mukhtalif lagti hai ye Tarika

"Okay, as you wish. Dekh lete hain bahir" Tarika ne aik pheekhi si muskurahat ke saath kaha

Abhijeet foran hi ghar ke baahar a jaata hai aur us ke peeche peeche hi Tarika bhi dodi dodi a jaati hai. Abhijeet pichli taraf lawn mein jaata hai. Door door tak kisi charind parind ka bhi nishaan na tha

"See, I said na koi bhi nahi hai baahar. I was right" Tarika ne jhainpi jhainpi si hansi ke saath Abhijeet ko apni baat jata di

 **To be continued**

 **Abhi's Ira**


End file.
